1. Field
The present invention relates to intake systems for an internal combustion engine and in particular to an intake system for an internal combustion engine that has a pressure sensor for measuring the pressure of intake air supplied to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles such as automobiles, motorcycles and the like have heretofore been such that an intake system for an internal combustion engine is generally provided with a pressure sensor in order to statically or dynamically measure in an intake path the pressure of intake air supplied to the internal combustion engine. Means for supporting the pressure sensor of this type is known in which the pressure sensor is installed on the upper portion of a surge tank disposed on the upstream side of an intake path in order to eliminate piping and to prevent clogging resulting from foreign matter or from freezing, as discussed, for example, in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-299535).
If the surge tank is disposed on the upstream side of a throttle body in the intake path, the surge tank is sometimes designed to incorporate a purifying filter and function as an air cleaner. In this case, the air cleaner case (the surge tank) is configured to have a vertically divided structure to clean the purifying filter at regular intervals.
However, if the air cleaner case is configured to have the vertically divided structure, the pressure sensor may be disposed on the upper portion of the air cleaner case as in Patent Document 1 mentioned above. In such a case, it is necessary to remove the pressure sensor or to disconnect a cable extending from the pressure sensor when the air cleaner case is disassembled and cleaned. Thus, work for disassembling the air cleaner case is likely to be cumbersome.